Techniques for charging and communication with electronic devices, such as headphones, are provided. Specifically, systems and methods to provide charging of, and communication with, audio devices, such as by photovoltaic (PV) cells, infrared (IR) illumination, audio signals, and LEDs such as laser LEDs, are disclosed.
By way of providing additional background, context, and to further satisfy the written description requirements of 35 U.S.C. § 112, the following references are incorporated by reference in their entireties: U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2013/0314028 to Tseng; 2014/0132201 to Tsang, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0031089 to Tessnow and U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,677 to Yang.